Mas allá de la imaginación
by Vampirux
Summary: Cap 2. Short-fic. Esta vez no digas nada: Una noche, como cualquier otra en que Draco no puede dormir, sale a pasear y se cruza con una llorosa Hermione.—Te ayudaré…eso es, tócame y esta vez no digas nada— La escuchó pidiéndoselo y no dudó en hacerle caso. Pero ¿cómo terminaron en esa situación?
1. Lo que sube tiene que pasar

**Lo que sube…tiene que pasar**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entro al enorme y lujoso edificio, era tarde, las calles de Londres estaban nevadas y muy frías, estaba exhausta, trabajo todo el día y necesitaba descansar, había demasiados asuntos sin resolver en el ministerio, aunque todo estaba relativamente tranquilo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo el mundo mágico era un lugar seguro.

.

—Buenas noches Jaime—saludo cordialmente al portero un hombre alto y agradable.

.

—Que tenga una buena noche, Srta. Granger—contestó el hombre esbozando una cálida sonrisa.

.

La castaña correspondió el gesto y se dirigió a los elevadores. Llegó al vestíbulo el cual se encontraba totalmente vació, algo normal a esa hora, esperó el elevador, piso 10,9,8, ansiaba tomar un baño caliente, 7, 6,5, y un Martini frió, 4,3, 2, se abrieron las puertas, un hombre mayor salió, parecía apurado, la chica no recordaba que fuese su vecino, aunque la verdad no conocía mucho a los demás habitantes del edificio, pasó al elevador y presionó el botón del piso 25, las puertas estaban apunto de cerrarse cuando algo, mejor dicho alguien las detuvo con el brazo, y por ellas entró un joven rubio, que después de presionar el botón del piso 27 se ubicó en la esquina contraria que la castaña, quedando frente a esta, parecía no notar la presencia de la chica, se recargo en el barandal lateral y volteo hacia la puerta.

.

La chica bufo de aburrimiento, fijo la vista en el rubio y lo evaluó, era alto unos 15 cm mas que ella, de cuerpo atlético, aunque escondido en un elegante esmoquin negro, del cual traía abierto el saco y los 3 primero botones de la blanca camisa desabrochados, se veía tan sexy, de pronto en aquel pequeño lugar empezó hacer un sofocante calor, la chica mordió su labio inferior de forma compulsiva. El rubio sonrió con autosuficiencia, había cachado a la joven por los espejos de la puerta observarlo de una forma indecorosa, algo que no era raro, las chicas caían rendidas ante sus encantos, pero nunca lo pensó de esa chica en particular, la perfecta Hermione Granger, "no era tan perfecta"...

.

El joven volteó a ver a la castaña y le dedicó una sonrisa picara, Hermione se sorprendió al darse cuenta quien era el apuesto rubio e inmediatamente le invadió una terrible vergüenza que tiño sus mejillas de un color carmesí, al percatarse por una señal del rubio que había sido cachada infraganti viéndolo descaradamente, que tonta se sentía, todo el elevador eran espejos grises que reflejaban claramente su apenada cara y la divertida expresión de Draco Malfoy...

.

El elevador marco el 4to piso y las puertas se abrieron, la joven aprovecho la interrupción para dirigir la vista a la pared del elevador, lo que no sirvió de mucho, ya que claramente podía ver el reflejo de Draco y su "sexy atuendo", una mujer de edad avanzada entró al lugar, quedando en medio de los jóvenes.

.

—Buenas noches chicos— dijo de despedida la mujer tan solo dos piso arriba al salir del elevador.

.

—Buenas noches— contestó Draco arrastrando las palabras como de costumbre pero de forma cortes. Hermione solo sonrió.

.

Al cerrarse las puertas el silenció e incomodidad volvió a reinar en el elevador, aunque esta ultima solo era sentida por la castaña, ya que el rubio parecía tranquilo y sereno.

.

El único sonido que se escuchaba en el reducido lugar era la canción de fondo del elevador, inconscientemente la chica cerró los ojos y comenzó a tararear la conocida letra de la canción, era tal su nerviosismo. El chico enchanzó su burlona sonrisa, vaya así que la Srt. Granger estaba nerviosa, eso era muy interesante. Aprovecho el despiste de la castaña para evaluarla con descaro, se fijo en su cabello igual que siempre, era un caso perdido, su rostro estaba sereno con los ojos cerrados, sus facciones eran delicadas y sus labios bien proporcionados se movían entonando la canción, bajo la vista para toparse con su delicado cuello blanco, una delicia, llevaba una blusa blanca algo ajustada bien abrochada hasta el inicio del pecho, una verdadera pena, aunque eso daba rienda suelta a su imaginación, trago saliva, sentía la boca seca, siguió su recorrido, pasando por las marcadas curvas de la chica, la falda ejecutiva gris resaltaba su escultural figura y daba un sugerente panorama de las largas piernas...

.

El elevador se abrió de nuevo en el piso 9, por el pasó una pequeña de unos 10 años, lo que recordó a Draco que se encontraba en un lugar publico y las ideas que le pasaban por la cabeza sobre la castaña eran demasiado subidas de tono, Hermione abrió los ojos para ver al nuevo pasajero del elevador, era una niña pelirroja, pecosita y con anteojos, le recordaba a la pequeña de los Weasley, bueno aunque Ginny ya no era una niña, ahora era una mujer adulta, madre de familia y aurora, nada mas y nada menos que la señora Potter, ella y Harry llevaban 3 años de casados y tenían un pequeño llamado James...

.

—Disculpe ¿me podría dar la hora? — una vocecita aguda sacó a Mione de sus pensamientos, la pequeña niña se dirigía a Malfoy, el cual sonrió de lado, un acto criminal que lo hacia lucir aun mas sexy, y miró su reloj.

.

—11:50 pequeña...algo tarde para estar fuera de la cama— las palabras de Draco tomaran desprevenida a Granger, eran solo un regaño para una niña que no se había ido a dormir, pero dichas de esa forma tenían un doble significado, que hizo sonrojar a la castaña, la niña sonrió inocentemente y salió del elevador en el piso 16.

.

Draco volteó a ver a Hermione, esta se veía algo agitada parecía que le faltaba el aire, respiraba entrecortadamente, lo que la hacia lucir irresistible, sabía que era una mala idea, como se había percatado ese era un lugar inapropiado, pero eso que importaba, a él que le importaba, no era muy respetuoso de las reglas que digamos, y eso era lo que lo desconcertaba de la castaña que estaba a su lado, ella si tendría problemas con eso, aunque eso se podría "arreglar".

.

Iban en el piso 17 cuando Draco se acerco peligrosamente a Mione, empezó a silbar una tonada desconocida por la castaña, y esta se alertó ante la cercanía del rubio.

.

Sentía su aliento en la nuca, un olor dulzón y varonil invadió sus fosas nasales, y rosaba su codo, todo era demasiado incomodo, en un intento de poner distancia la chica se balanceo hacia el frente, dándole la espalda al blondo, el joven aprovecho para evaluar la única parte de la chica que le falto la ultima vez, la espalda y baja, en esto estaba el joven Malfoy cuando Hermione fijo la vista en el espejo de enfrente, consternándose con lo que vio, que descaró de tipo, su sangre Granger y su valentía de ex-Grifindor la alentaron a voltearse y encarar al ex-Slytherin, pero no estaba preparada para lo que encontró.

.

Malfoy sonreía de forma picara, tenía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, y su cabello estaba despeinado y lleno por sexys gotas de sudor, parecía que la situación lo divertía.

.

—Hermione... —siseó lenta y sugerentemente el rubio, la castaña estaba petrificada por la sorpresa, jamás la había llamado por su nombre, siempre había sido "la sangre sucia, impura" etcétera, pero lo que mas la desconcertó no fue lo que dijo sino como lo dijo...

.

El pulso de la chica se aceleró, sentía que le faltaba el aire y el calor se hizo aun mas insoportable, el rubio no estaba en mejores condiciones. Draco se inclinó un poco hacia la castaña invadiendo su espacio personal, sentía el calor que emanaba de la chica, olía la fragancia suave de su perfume "lavanda", y podía ver sus sensuales labios, que lo invitaban a probarlos. Lentamente acercó su rostro al de la chica, tanto que compartían el oxigeno, y en un impulso la besó, agarrando a la chica desprevenida, Hermione quiso poner resistencia, por lo menos una parte de ella quería separarse del blondo, colocó sus manos en el pecho de este e intento golpearlo, a lo que el chico respondió tomándola de la cintura y atrayéndola mas hacia él, el beso se fue haciendo cada vez mas exigente, las manos de las castañas ya no golpeaban al chico ahora rendidas preferían tomarlo fuerte del saco y así profundizar el beso.

.

Nunca se lo hubiera imaginado terminar en un elevador besándose con nada mas y nada menos que con Hermione Granger la chocante sabelotodo ex-grifindor, mejor amiga de Potter y la comadreja Weasley, y "sangre sucia", y lo que mas lo sorprendió fue estarlo disfrutando...si la estaba pasando en grande, sentía una extraña sensación que recorría su columna vertebral, iba mas a ya del simple deseo por una chica, era algo que lo estaba quemando vivo y sabía que la única forma de salvarse era sentirla en todo su esplendor.

.

Se separó un poco de la chica para ver su reacción, Mione se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y respiraba agitadamente, lo sorprendió gratamente el darse cuenta que ella también estaba disfrutando "ese beso", cuando noto que aun lo sostenía fuertemente de la chaqueta del traje.

.

La chica abrió lentamente los ojos, topándose con unas grisáceas orbes, era estúpido de su parte no separarse de él, pero su propio cuerpo opinaba lo contrario, quería su cercanía y pedía mas...mas.

.

El elevador iba en el piso 21, lo que les daba solo 4 pisos mas a los chicos, y de esto se percató cierto rubio, así que sin mas demora se acerco a la chica, pero ahora prefirió probar su blanco cuello, lo beso delicadamente, lo que hizo suspirar involuntariamente a Mione, después la besó de nuevo en los labios ya enrojecidos, este beso era mas enérgico, un dulce beso no era lo que querían, ambos deseaban mas el uno del otro, Hermione se abalanzo mas sobre Draco, haciendo a este toparse con la pared del elevador, y provocando que involuntariamente presionara el botón de emergencia, el aparato se detuvo bruscamente tirándolos al suelo, cayendo Mione encima del blondo.

.

Hermione se removió adolorida, se había golpeado, aunque no había sido mucho gracias a Draco que ahora estaba debajo de ella, se alarmó al ver que el chico no se movia o decía algo, así que se propuso pararse para dejarlo levantarse, pero una fuerte mano se lo impidió, volteó para encontrarse con un sonriente Draco Malfoy...

.

— ¿A donde con tanta prisa? — preguntó de manera picara el rubio, Mione se tranquilizó al parecer estaba bien, intento enderezarse de nuevo pero solo logró bajarse del chico y quedar a su lado, lo que aprovecho Malfoy para colocarse encima suyo, con lo brazos como soporte a los costados de la cabeza de la chica para no aplastarla.

.

Eso era mas de lo que la castaña podía soportar, Dios como había terminado en esta situación con unos de los que fuera de sus peores enemigos, Draco Malfoy el hurón, insoportablemente pretensioso y casi mortifago, debía salir de ese embrollo de una manera inteligente, tenía que sacar fuerza de voluntad quien sabe de donde y escapar de ese elevador lo antes posible, se removió intentado encontrar una ruta de escape de debajo del rubio, pero solo consiguió que este se acercara mas a ella.

.

—Ma-l-fo-y—tartamudeo en un intento de negociar su libertad—no-o pue-do-o res-pi-rar—eso era media verdad, aunque su falta de aire no se debía al ligero aplaston, el joven pareció ceder un poco al levantarse, pero no lo hizo por completo, aun tenía el cuerpo entre las piernas de la chica.

.

De pronto algo inesperado pasó. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, y por ellas se asomó la cabeza de un hombre.

.

— ¿Estan bien?.. —preguntó el hombre.

.

Draco se enderezó por completo, estaba totalmente descompuesto, su camisa se habia arrugado y se encontraba desfajado, le tendió la mano a la chica la cual la aceptó indecisa, Mione se levantó con cuidado, precavida de traer todo en su lugar, después voltearon a ver al hombre que irrumpió en el elevador, era Max el conserje del edificio, seguro después de percatarse de la llamada de emergencia del elevador corrió haber que había sucedido, y se encontró con esa comprometedora escena.

.

—Estamos bien...parece que algo anda mal con el elevador— Dijo Draco a ver que el hombre se había quedado anonadado.

.

—Si...eso pasa a veces— comentó Max—deberían tomar el otro..

.

Hermione que se había mantenido al margen se fijo por primera vez en un buen rato en el piso en que estaban "25", ella no tenía necesidad de usar el otro elevador, ese era el piso de su departamento, salió del elevador seguida por Draco, mientras Max entraba al elevador y se ponía a checar su funcionamiento.

.

—Bueno este es mi piso… —musitó la castaña—...buenas noches Malfoy.

.

El rubio no contesto nada parecía totalmente indiferente a las palabras de la chica, Mione bufo y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su departamento.

.

— ¡Espera Granger! — le grito Draco, ella se detuvo en seco, sintió como se acercaba hasta tenerlo en su espalda. —Recuerda "todo lo que sube...tiene que pasar"—le susurró el blondo en el odio, haciendo que se le erizara el vello de la nuca.

.

—No hoy Malfoy—sentenció Hermione mientras se iba a su departamento, sin voltear la vista atrás, y así dejó a Draco Malfoy parado en medio del pasillo.

.

El joven Malfoy regresó a esperar el otro elevador, vaya que fría resulto Granger, después de todo seguía siendo la misma que en Hogwarts, entró al elevador y presiono el botón del numero 27, el elevador le pareció mucho mas grande ahora que él era su único ocupante...

.

Mione se encontraba recargada en la puerta cerrada de su apartamento, ¿había hecho lo correcto?, si Malfoy había sido un cretino, idiota y narcisista en el colegio, pero ahora parecía distinto, no se iba a engañar, Malfoy no había cambiado mucho, aunque físicamente si, no sabia si también era distinta su forma de pensar, aunque después de que derrotaran a Voldemort las clases sociales entre los magos pasaron a ser historia vieja, todavía había magos que creían en la pureza de la sangre y esas tonterías, pero por lo que había escuchando la familia Malfoy se acoplaba de forma difícil a esta situación, Lucius estaba en Azkaban mientras Narcisa tenía que lidiar con los problemas financieros de la familia y Draco...era aunque suene irónico un auror, ese era un punto a su favor, un buen punto.

.

La castaña salió corriendo de su apartamento, cerró de un portazo y se dirigió al elevador, el cual tardaba mucho en bajar, así que decidió correr a las escaleras de emergencia, subió los dos pisos deprisa como si la vida se le fuera en ello, tal vez ya era demasiado tarde... llego al piso 27 y abrió la puerta de golpe, se quedó agachada tratando de recuperar el aliento cuando escucho pasos que se acercaban a ella. Levanto la vista para toparse con el rubio, el cual se encontraba consternado con la repentina aparición de la castaña, y después sonrió al ver en el estado en el que se encontraba.

.

— ¿Donde es el incendio? —preguntó divertido, Mione se enderezó, sus ojos destilaban el fuego de la decisión, camino hasta donde estaba el rubio y se colocó enfrente de él.

.

El joven Malfoy se sorprendió de la actitud de la castaña, quedando totalmente inmóvil ante su cercanía, y Hermione sonrió al ver la reacción del chico, colocó su mano en la el pecho del blondo y lo acarició.

—Malfoy, "todo lo que sube...tiene que pasar"—le susurro en el oído, y después lo besó en los labios, el rubio correspondió el beso, que se hizo cada vez mas exigente, entre beso y beso, la ex-grifindor y el ex-slytherin entraron el departamento de este ultimo y se perdieron por el pasillo..."ya que lo sube... tiene que pasar".

* * *

Fin...


	2. Esta vez no digas nada

**Disclaimer: Los dos personajes protagonistas y casi únicos de este fic, así como el pelirrojo con participación pequeña, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling; mientras que la canción que da título a la historia es de LODVG. Lo demás es de mi autoría.**

**Notas: Este short-fic brotó de mí como una epifanía, al escuchar la canción de LODVG. No tienen nada que ver con el capítulo anterior, aunque tengan similitudes. Espero les agrade.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**Esta vez no digas nada**_

.

.

.

Bostezó mientras apagaba el televisor. No había nada interesante que ver en ese maldito aparato muggle. Era un cacharro inservible como la mayoría de las_ tecnolonias_ de las que se pavoneaban ser creadores los muggles. Y pensar que a él le había parecido interesante la primera vez que lo vio.

Bueno no era como si el aparato no tuviera utilidad, pero le gustaba más utilizarlo para jugar X-box con Teo o para ver películas de terror con alguna chica linda que terminaba abrazándose a él en las escenas más feas. Esas eran buenas formas de utilizarlo, no como el ver la aburrida programación de las tres de las mañana. Toda la culpa de ese mal uso la tenía ese condenado insomnio.

Si tan sólo tuviera un poco de poción del sueño.

Qué remedio, haría lo que llevaba haciendo cada noche de ese último mes; saldría a caminar por las calles de Londres.

Tomó su abrigo negro y caminó hacia la puerta del apartamento. Estaba a milímetros de abrir el pomo de la puerta cuando los escuchó.

Eran ese par de exhibicionistas peleando de nuevo.

_Vete, no quiero verte, lárgate. _Esa era ella diciendo puntualmente sus líneas.

_Escúchame, no fue como crees, ni siquiera estaba besándome, sólo me dio un beso en la mejilla_. Ese era él con sus explicaciones patéticas.

_No me importa Ronald, quiero que me dejes sola._ De nueva ella y ese zas debía ser el florero que la vio traer esa misma mañana estrellándose contra la pared o si había suerte contra la cabeza de la comadreja.

_Mione, por favor. _

El rubio terminó de abrir la puerta, conocía muy bien esa parte del pleito y se la imaginaba también; la comadreja debía estar aferrado patéticamente de la cintura de la sabelotodo de Granger y a ella le temblarían las manos por acariciarle el rostro y perdonarlo.

No había más espectáculo que oír.

Salió del apartamento y se dirigió hacia el elevador, cuando estaba por pulsar el botón para que el aparato se abriera algo le golpeó el hombro y vio una mata de cabello rojo pasar veloz rumbo a las escaleras.

Ese era…

—Weasley—se asombró de que alguien le ganara al pronunciar el apellido del pelirrojo con desprecio, miró hacia las escaleras y vio a la comadreja detenerse y voltearse hacia donde él estaba—Te olvidaste esto.

Un enorme arreglo de rosas rojas golpeó el rostro del pelirrojo haciéndolo tambalearse en las escaleras. Ron apretó el ramo contra su pecho y se enderezó para después comenzar su descenso por las escaleras.

Draco sonrió, tan básico la comadreja, regalando lo típico para pedir perdón. Hasta para engañar se tenía que tener clase, pero de eso que iba a saber el pobretón. Sacudió la cabeza borrando de su mente el recuerdo de unos que sí tuvieron clase al engañarlo, al traicionarlo.

El elevador se abrió y el rubio estaba por dar un paso para meterse en él cuando un sollozo llamó su atención.

Sorprendido dio media vuelta y lo que encontró no supo cómo procesarlo: Granger estaba en cuclillas, abrazada a sus piernas y con la cabeza recargada en sus rodillas, llorando.

Se acercó indeciso, su mente le decía que se alejara, que él no tenía hechizo por el que le reclamaran y con todas sus fuerzas quería hacer eso, salir corriendo. Pero una fuerza inexplicable lo arrastró hacia el lugar en donde estaba la castaña.

No sabía porque pero _quería_ acercarse.

.

_**Quítate de una vez el sombrero de pensar**__**  
**__**prueba hacer sin querer lo que quieres de verdad,**__**  
**__**eso es, mírame**__**  
**__**di tu nombre en voz alta.**_**  
**

.

—Te dije que te fueras, Weasley—murmuró la chica sin variar su posición.

—Por Merlin Granger, no me insultes—siseó Draco fingiendo indignación y ganando la atención de la castaña que dejó su refugio para poder mirarlo.

El rubio observó lo rojo que estaban sus ojos tras esas gafas de cristal que la hacían ver más, como diría Teo, intelectual y dedujo que eso no se debía a que había lloraba momentos antes sino a que estuvo llorando por mucho más tiempo. Por lo menos ya no lo hacía, sino prefería verlo fijamente.

— ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? —inquirió Hermione secándose con la orilla de su suéter azul el resto de lágrimas que le quedaban en el rostro.

Draco lo meditó un segundo ¿Qué quería? Ni él mismo lo sabía. Desde hacía seis meses que se había esfumado de él cualquier tipo de deseo positivo dejando cabida solamente a los deseos de venganza que le recorrieron por un tiempo la piel pero que hacía más de un mes también habían desaparecido de su mente.

Así que sin una respuesta, utilizó lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

—Pasar a mi apartamento, eso quiero.

—Pues hazlo yo no te detengo—contestó rápidamente la castaña, frunciendo el ceño de una forma que hizo sonreír al rubio, parecía una niña pequeña emberrinchada.

—Bueno no me detendrás, pero es casi lo mismo el que estés tirada como un estorbo frente a mi puerta—explicó Draco con paciencia, como si le hablara a un niño pequeño sobre un encantamiento complicado.

Hermione parpadeó, como si tratara de procesar las palabras del rubio y, cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico parecía hablar enserio, le rezó a Merlin porque a su derecha hubiera una maceta horrenda; o eso se imaginó Draco al verla fruncir la boca mientras veía el espacio vacío donde, si ese fuese su apartamento, debía estar la maceta.

—Bien, me quitaré de tu camino— murmuró la castaña de forma casi ininteligible antes de intentar ponerse en pie.

Cuando ya estaba casi parada, de una forma muy cómica sus pies se enredaron uno con el otro y se hubiese azotado con el suelo si los reflejos de buscador de Draco no le hubieran ayudado a atraparla como si fuese una snitch enorme.

El rubio la sostuvo contra su pecho, sintiendo el corazón de la chica acelerado por el susto y mirando directamente sus ojos cafés libres de los cristales. Las gafas habían sido las únicas lastimadas en el accidente y yacían sobre el tapete de bienvenido del apartamento del chico.

Hermione extendió una mano hacia el rubio, algo sobre su cabeza le había llamado la atención. Draco se estremeció cuando la castaña le revolvió los cabellos rubios.

—Siempre me pregunté cómo se sentía tu cabello—susurró la chica tan suavemente, que el mago pensó que lo había imaginado—Tú sabes, como antes lo traías engominado, pensaba que debía ser áspero.

La bruja apartó su mano de la cabeza del chico, como si ésta quemara.

Draco sonrió, no sabía porque ella lo despeinó y si no fuera porque la tenía tan cerca y podía oler su suave olor a jazmín, pensaría que estaba nadando en alcohol. ¿Por qué sino Hermione Granger se comportaría de esa forma con él?

No lo sabía e intentaría averiguarlo.

— ¿Lo es? ¿Es áspero?—preguntó en el mismo decibel que la castaña había hablado pero a diferencia de ella, él lo hizo muy cerca de su oído.

Y la respuesta de Hermione lo consternó.

—No lo sé, no lo toqué bien.

Le había susurrado la frase al oído, con más descaro del que él tuvo, como si quisiera hacerlo estremecer, como si quisiera sedu…no, ni podía terminar esa idea.

Sin embargo quiso seguirle el juego a la chica, para averiguar que se proponía.

—Entonces tócalo de nuevo—le propuso mirándola fijamente, ella aceptó su propuesta como si la hubiese estado esperando, pero cuando las manos de la chica estaban por tocar las hebras rubias el chico se alejó—Esta vez no digas nada. Sólo disfrútalo.

._**  
**__**Quítate de una vez las gafas de intelectual**__**  
**__**el cristal deja ver cuánto lloras ahí detrás**__**  
**__**eso es, tócame**__**  
**__**y esta vez no digas nada.**_  
.

Él había esperado que ella se apartara al oír que le proponía más que simplemente comprobar que su cabello era suave, al invitarla a acariciarlo. Pero ella no lo hizo, no se apartó, al contrario utilizó sus dos manos para despeinar por completo al rubio.

Hermione enredó sus dedos en la parte donde el cabello del rubio era más corto, casi al inicio del cuello, y con una determinación propia de una Gryffindor lo jaló hacia ella para poder atrapar su boca con la suya.

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido y sus manos resbalaron un poco de su posición, justo en los hombros de la chica, hasta caer en su entallada cintura, todo por la sorpresa.

La sabelotodo lo estaba besando, ni en sus sueños más locos se le hubiera ocurrido tremendo caso y muchos menos hubiera imaginado que lo haría también. Cerró los ojos. ¡Merlin le estaba haciendo a su boca algo más que besar!

Y él no podía permitir que ella hiciera todo solita, eso no era lo que le había enseñado su padre. Un caballero debía tomar las riendas de la situación, diría Lucius y su único hijo no iba a desobedecerle. Aunque Draco dudaba de que el mayor de los Malfoy estuviera contento al saber quién era la dama del caso.

¡Pero qué trolls! Su padre estaba muy lejos y hacia demasiado tiempo que era un mago mayor de edad, podía hacer lo que se le antojara.

Y lo que se le antojaba era demostrarle a Granger que no podía ser mandona hasta en los besos y debía aprender a dejarse llevar, tal vez con la comadreja debía hacer ella todo el trabajo porque ese era un inepto, pero este no era el caso. Él le enseñaría la diferencia.

Con algo de violencia atrajo hacia él a la chica, quien había decidido que era tiempo de tomar aire, y atacó su boca sin piedad. El pensar en el idiota pobretón lo había fastidiado. Tenía demasiadas cuentas pendientes con esa comadreja pelirroja, pero ya sabía cómo se las cobraría. Mordió el labio de la castaña y ésta soltó un alarido.

Entonces fue que el hechizo se rompió y ambos se separaron tan rápidamente y con tanta fuerza que Hermione terminó golpeando su espalda con la puerta del apartamento del rubio y éste se tropezó de tal forma con la maceta que estaba a un lado de la puerta de la castaña que terminó de espaldas sobre la alfombra del corredor.

Draco intentó pararse del suelo, pero estaba demasiado cansado, como si hubiese hecho un gran esfuerzo al separarse de ella. Eso significaba que ellos…no, eso no podía ser cierto.

— ¿Qué fue eso?—preguntó Hermione cuando su respiración se regularizó.

— ¿El que Granger?—siseó desde su posición en el suelo, había decidido no pensar en nada, ni intentar pararse, simplemente cubrió con su brazo sus ojos e intentó dormir cuando ella lo interrumpió— ¿Necesitas que te explique lo que pasa cuando dos personas juntas sus labios y lo demás?

Se estaba burlando de ella, como hacía tiempo ya no hacía, no desde que tuvo que mudarse a ese lugar muggle y ser su vecino, no desde que ella se mostró solidaría con él cuando todos le dieron la espalda. Porque, aunque ellos nunca lo habían hablado o hablarían, él sabía que ella había logrado que el squib idiota dueño del edificio le rentara a un ex-mortifago un apartamento; sí, él sabía que la razón de que sus apartamentos estuvieran en el mismo piso era porque ella le prometió al dueño que lo vigilaría.

Por todo eso no quería burlarse de ella. Pero es que no encontraba otra salida, ella era lista y se había dado cuenta de que algo pasaba y él no quería que _pasara. _

—Eres un idiota, Draco—vociferó ella con fastidio.

Él sonrió esa era la Hermione que recordaba, umm aunque en el colegio jamás lo había llamado por su nombre.

— ¿Por qué tantas confianzas Granger?—preguntó incorporándose con dificultad, le dolía un poco la espalda.

—Porque son las tres de la mañana y no hay nada mejor que hacer—contestó ella desenfadada como Draco jamás la había escuchado, parecía otra persona, libre, feliz— ¿A dónde ibas antes de todo…lo que ya sabes?

El rubio levanto una ceja ¿esa chica sonrojada hasta las orejas por un simple recuerdo era la misma bruja que le había probado hasta las amígdalas minutos antes?

—Eres bipolar, Hermione—soltó sin querer.

Lo menos que deseaba era que la castaña creyese que él quería seguir lo que fuera que eso era. ¡Merlín! ya ni se entendía a sí mismo. Pero sus miedos se hicieron más cuando vio como ella se acercaba a él sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No has respondido mi pregunta—reclamó ella deteniéndose a dos pasos de donde él estaba.

—Iba a pasear—murmuró el brujo con honestidad, total las burlas no habían funcionado pues dejaría de intentar el alejarla—No podía dormir y como tu dijiste, no hay mucho mejor por hacer en este lugar.

Draco cayó de pronto, se le ocurrían un par de cosas que podían hacer, los dos juntos. Pero aunque había cedido un poco a esa extraña situación, no era para tanto.

Hermione se removió inquieta, como sin leyera la mente del mago. Aunque eso era imposible, ya que el rubio era experto en oclumancia. Tal vez simplemente podía ver las emociones que destilaban los ojos grises.

—Entonces vamos, paseemos por el Londres nocturno—exclamó la castaña tomando el brazo del mago y arrastrándolo rumbo a las escaleras, puesto que el elevador marcaba que iba de subida.

Draco se desprendió de su brazo cuando estaban por llegar a la entrada, donde siempre estaba Rob, el vigilante squib. Hermione se detuvo asombrada y le costó un segundo entender que pasaba, pues se aferró de nuevo y con más fuerza al brazo del rubio.

—Esta noche, sólo me importa divertirme, reír, bailar—gritó la castaña arrastrando a Draco hacía la salida del edificio y cuando pasaron frente al asombrado Rob, gritó más fuerte— ¡Que digan lo que quieran!

Fuera del edificio se miraron y ambos soltaron estruendosas risas. Eran un par de locos disfrutando de la noche. Mientras todos preferían dormir, ellos habían retado al universo al juntarse y, aunque se desataren los vendavales o tormentas eléctricas que fueran, se la pasarían como si esa fuese la última noche de la vida.

.

_**Ven conmigo, ven conmigo por la ciudad**__**  
**__**ven conmigo, desatemos un vendaval**__**  
**__**esta noche, no me importa lo qué dirán.**__**  
**__**Ven conmigo a bailar.**_

.

Draco había pensado mucho a donde ir. Cuando paseaba por las noches, normalmente, se aparecía en los terrenos de la mansión de sus padres y caminaba por ese bosque que muy bien conocía; pero esa idea estaba desechada. En primer lugar, porque los detectores mágicos sabrían que una persona desconocida, ósea Hermione, había invadido la propiedad Malfoy, enterando a los habitantes de la mansión. Y en segundo lugar, por el pequeño detalle de que no creía que la castaña quisiera ir al sitio donde una vez fue torturada.

—Me estoy congelado, rubito ¿nos vamos? —llamó su atención la castaña, quien efectivamente estaba temblado de pies a cabeza, el delgado suéter azul que le servía de pañuelo no era muy útil para su propósito real.

El rubio sonrió, sabía a donde llevarla.

—Vamos morocha—murmuró ofreciéndole la mano.

La bruja dudó. Draco podía ver la desconfianza en su rostro. _Vaya así que los valientes Gryffindors también tenían esa clase de sentimientos_, pensó el rubio un poco decepcionado, no se había esperado que todo terminara de esa forma.

El mago estaba por bajar su mano cuando Hermione se lanzó a sus brazos.

—Dije que tengo frío y sólo me ofreces la mano, grosero.

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa voz desenfadada que comenzaba a gustarle, ni que decir de esos actos impulsivos. Era cautivador el mirar esa parte de la castaña, que estaba seguro ni Potter o la comadreja habían visto.

—Agárrate fuerte y cierra los ojos—le susurró al oído atrapándola entre sus brazos, ella le obedeció y juntos desaparecieron de Londres.

Y se materializaron en una solitaria playa. El único ruido del lugar era el que hacían las olas al romper con las rocas.

— ¿Puedo abrir los ojos? —preguntó Hermione con voz emocionada.

—No puedes—decretó Draco—Mejor quítate los zapatos.

Miró divertido a la chica obedeciéndolo y se quitó sus propios zapatos. La castaña acarició la arena con los pies.

—Camina hacia el frente y no abras los ojos—ordenó el rubio colocándose detrás de Hermione hasta abrazarla por detrás colocando una mano en su hombro y la otra en su cintura—Pensándolo bien, me aseguraré de que no mires.

Separó la mano de su hombro y le tapó los ojos con ella; la chica soltó un bufido de inconformidad, pero no hizo nada por separarse.

Así, juntos, caminaron unos cuantos pasos hacia la orilla del mar, pero cuando el sonido de las olas se hizo más fuerte la castaña se detuvo, parando al rubio que en ningún momento le destapó los ojos.

—Draco, el agua debe estar fría— reclamó Hermione con un tono angustiado, que al rubio le pareció un delicioso ronroneó.

—No gatita, confía en mí—le pidió al oído.

La chica no contestó, como toda respuesta continuó el camino, hasta que sintió el agua chocar con sus pies.

—No está fría—casi gritó.

Y era verdad, Draco también sentía la ola romper contra sus pies, cálida, como si en vez de ser una noche de diciembre fuese un día de agosto.

—No has visto lo mejor—le susurró al oído mientras destapaba sus ojos.

El rubio se movió de lugar para disfrutar del rostro de Hermione que admiraba el centenar de luciérnagas que volaban sobre el agua, dejando destellos de luz a su paso.

—Es hermoso—comentó la castaña volteándose hacia donde estaba el mago— Pero, ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Agua cálida? ¿Luciérnagas en el mar?

—Eres una bruja y preguntas eso—murmuró Draco sacudiendo la cabeza, luego sacando su varita del abrigo y agitándola en el aire, agregó—Magia.

Las luciérnagas se alinearon el cielo estrellado formando la palabra por unos segundos, para después volar sobre la cabeza de la castaña haciéndola reír.

—Diles tu nombre—dijo el rubio, a lo que la bruja lo miró extrañado—Son hadas, ellas viven en esta playa aislada y su camuflaje es de luciérnagas. Quieren saber tu nombre, por eso te rodean.

—Hermione—exclamó la chica tratando de atrapar alguna de las luciérnagas-hadas que revoloteaban a su alrededor—HERMIONE, HERMIONE.

.  
_**Quítate de una vez los zapatos de escapar**__**  
**__**siente el suelo en tus pies**__**  
**__**y es momento de avanzar**__**  
**__**eso es, ponte en pie**__**  
**__**quiero oír cómo te llamas**_.

.

Draco miró a la castaña rotar sobre sus pies mientras extendía los brazos como si quisiera abrazar la noche.

Era tan hermosa. Su cabello castaño estaba alborotándose como siempre, pero eso la hacía aún más bella. Y sus ojos brillaban de una forma que el rubio jamás había visto que ningunos lo hicieran. Ni siquiera los de…

Casi corrió para atraparla antes de que cayera en su última vuelta. Ella reía.

—Creo que me maree—confesó la bruja intentando alejarse del agua, Draco la ayudó a llegar a la arena y ambos se sentaron sobre ella muy juntos—Quiero una pastilla para el dolor y dormir.

—Qué pena, pensé que haríamos todo lo que le gritaste a Rob—murmuró el rubio poniéndose de pie—Creo que nos faltó…

— ¡Bailar!—gritó Hermione poniéndose de pie de un brinco, lo cual hubiese sido otra ida al suelo si no fuera porque alcanzó a sostenerse del abrigo del rubio—Hagámoslo, ¿sí, Draco?

El chico separó las manos de la castaña de su abrigo ante los asombrados ojos de la chica. Luego se deprendió de la estorbosa prenda tirándola al suelo y se inclinó frente a Hermione como lo habría hecho un caballero de la época medieval.

—Me concedería esta pieza, my lady—murmuró siseando de la forma más seductora que sabía y extendiéndole una mano a la castaña.

Hermione miró la mano por un segundo, como si fuera una dama del siglo XV y calculara que tan provechoso le sería aceptar la oferta que le hacia el señor Malfoy.

—Esa canción no es de mi agrado, señor—dijo la castaña.

Draco rodó los ojos, que forma más educada de decirle que no bailaría sin música como si fuera una loca.

—Eso tiene arreglo, my lady—exclamó tomando su mano y jalándola hacia él, para poder atrapar su cintura con los brazos, colocar su boca cerca de su oído y arrastrarla en un vals sobre la arena—_Quítate de una vez el sombrero de pensar…_

Hermione comenzó a reír en cuanto Draco inició su canto._**  
**_

—Ey, no canto tan mal—se quejó el rubio despegándose un poco para poder ver a la chica a los ojos, pero sin dejar de moverse en el irregular vals.

—No es eso, rubito—comentó Hermione cuando pudo dejar de reír—Es que esa canción la canta una chica y es muggle, ¿cómo es que la cono…?

Draco se maldijo, había sido descubierto.

—Tú, me has espiado—murmuró la castaña intentando separarse del mago, pero éste no la dejó.

—Por Merlín Hermione, no seas paranoica. Es verdad que es tu culpa que conozca tan bien la canción; pero no es que te haya espiado, simplemente no puedo insonorizar mi apartamento por las políticas del edificio y tu pones esa condenada canción todo el santo día.

—Ya veo—susurró la bruja acomodando de nuevo su cabeza en el pecho del chico—Entonces sigue.

El rubio suspiró.

—_Prueba hacer sin querer lo que quieres de verdad, __eso es, mírame, __di tu nombre en voz alta_—comenzó el rubio y se dio cuenta de que esa canción parecía describir esa noche que había y estaba sucediendo entre ellos dos—_Quítate de una vez las gafas de intelectual__, __el cristal deja ver cuánto lloras ahí detrás…_— recordó los ojos rojos de Hermione y supo por el estremecimiento de la chica que ella también lo recordaba. Algo se removió en su estómago, era odio. De nuevo nació su deseo de vengarse del perlirrojo, pero está vez deseaba lanzarle un par de crucios que le hicieran pagar cada lágrima de la castaña.

—Parece que no la sabes tan bien—se burló la bruja y Draco se dio cuenta que había detenido su canto—Te ayudaré…_eso es, tócame __y esta vez no digas nada._

La escuchó pidiéndoselo y no dudó en hacerle caso; así que comenzó a explorar su cuerpo. Sus manos hurgaron su cintura, su espalda, sobre sus hombros, cerca de sus pechos y mirándola, buscando su aprobación, acariciaron el borde de su suéter azul; Hermione detuvo sus pasos cuando sintió los dedos rozando desde su clavícula hasta detenerse en el primer botón de su suéter.

Draco separó con pesar sus atrevidas manos y la miró. Nunca había visto a una leona al acecho, pero podría asegurar que tendría ese aspecto: el cabello esponjado, la boca entre abierta, los ojos brillosos y la respiración agitaba.

Hermione soltó una frase casi ininteligible, que al rubio le sonó a _ven conmigo, _y se colgó de su cuello para poder atacar su boca.

Esa madrugada, bailaron el vals del amor sobre la cálida arena. Uno, dos, quien sabe cuántas veces.

.

_**Ven conmigo, ven conmigo por la ciudad**__**  
**__**ven conmigo, desatemos un vendaval**__**  
**__**esta noche, no me importa lo qué dirán.**__**  
**__**Ven conmigo a bailar.**_

.

Cuando el sol comenzó a salir, Hermione se acurrucó más sobre el rubio tratando de cubrirse los ojos.

—Por Merlín, apaguen la luz—exclamó la castaña con fastidio.

—Es hora de irnos, dormilona—susurró Draco besando a la chica en la nariz, gesto que ella rechazó con un manotazo.

—Dame cinco minuto, es domingo.

—Yo te doy todo el año si quieres, pero si duermes bajo el sol te tostaras como pan y ganarás un dolor de cabeza insoportable— explicó el rubio con paciencia— Te lo digo por experiencia.

—Bueno, vamos. Pero directo a mí cama—ordenó Hermione incorporándose de un salto y jalando al rubio con ella.

—Lo que ordene, ama—imitó Draco a un elfo doméstico ganándose otro manotazo.

Se desaparecieron de la playa para aparecer en un minuto en el departamento de la castaña, justo en su cuarto.

La bruja se tiró sobre la cama y cerró los ojos, Draco la observó desde lo alto, se veía tal y como…

—Estoy tan casada que omitiré dos cosas importantes—musitó Hermione sin moverse de su confortable posición—Una de ellas es el tomar una ducha.

El mago sonrió, recordando esa nadada que habían hecho en el mar, los dos, completamente desnudos.

—La otra—continúo la castaña—es el interrogarte el por qué pudiste aparecerte en mi apartamento, exactamente en mi cuarto, cuando nunca antes te había invitado a verlo.

Draco alzó una ceja, olvidaba que trataba con la bruja más inteligente de toda Inglaterra. Qué remedio, éll que quería llevarse el secreto a la tumba.

—Deberías acordarte, Granger—murmuró el rubio sentándose sobre la cama para poder acariciar la maraña castaña que tenía la chica por cabello —Hace un mes, te traje de la entrada del edificio a cuestas y tuve que colocar en tu cama y arroparte, porque estabas muy borracha como para dar dos pasos. Y yo no estaba mejor que tú.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Draco no sabía si ella recordaba aquella noche, tan extraña, pero de una forma diferente a la que habían pasado hacía unas horas.

—Fuiste tú quien me trajo a casa—exclamó Hermione asombrada—Y yo que pensaba que había sido Harry, con razón no me mencionó nada al día siguiente.

El rubio detuvo su caricia, así que el crédito se lo había llevado cara rajada, cuando no.

La castaña se arrodilló en la cama frente al mago.

—Gracias, Draco—murmuró la chica acariciándole la mejilla—Esa noche no sabía que era de mi vida, todo me parecía una gran estupidez y quería…Justo como ayer. Y tú estuviste ahí, las dos veces. Me salvaste de mí misma. Sólo me gustaría hacer lo mismo por ti.

—Lo hiciste—confesó el rubio mirándola a los ojos—Aquella noche, hace un mes. Estaba demasiado cansado de la farsa que era mi vida. Había llegado al límite de mi tolerancia. Asistí a la boda de la mujer que pensaba sería mi esposa, con la que hasta me comprometí, y uno de mis mejores; ellos…Bueno, luego llegué al edificio y te vi tirada en el piso, tan sola, tan frágil. No sé por qué pero sabía que lo correcto era ayudarte.

Tomó una mano de la castaña y la giró para poder depositar un beso sobre su palma.

—De nuevo gracias caballero mío—dijo Hermione bajándose de la cama—Ahora haré nuestro desayuno, ya vuelvo.

.

**Te podrán quitar de en medio****  
****te podrán silenciar la voz****  
****pero nunca tocarán tu corazón.**

.

Draco la miró desaparecer por la puerta. Luego se recostó sobre la cama, con ambos brazos bajo la cabeza. No sabía en que se había metido la noche pasada con Hermione, pero lo que si sabía era que estaba hasta el cuello y eso no le molestaba del todo.

Y aunque tenía sus dudas no diría nada, total eso parecía funcionar mejor entre ellos.

—Ven a comer, Draco— gritó Hermione desde algún lugar de la cocina.

El rubio sonrió, tan mandona como siempre. Esta vez la obedecería sólo porque lo estaba invitando a desayunar.

Con ese trato consigo mismo caminó hacia la cocina y aguantó una carcajada al verla parada frente a la estufa muggle con un horrendo delantal marrón amarrado a la cintura.

—Mejor ven conmigo y bésame ya—murmuró Draco apresando su cintura desde la espalda.

—Ya deja esa canción—pidió Hermione volteando su cara hacia él.

— ¿Cuál canción? —preguntó el rubio tarareando la letra de la canción, hasta ser interrumpido por los labios de la castaña

Cuando se separaron Draco hizo el intento de hablar, pero Hermione se lo impidió colocando un dedo en su boca.

— Esta vez no digas nada

_**Ven conmigo (ven conmigo),**_

_**ven conmigo y bésame ya**__**  
**__**ven conmigo y vuelve la luna de esta ciudad**__**  
**__**ven conmigo, ven conmigo.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Fin!?**_

_**¿qué les pareció? **_

_**A mi me encantó escribirlo...**_

_**Nos leeremos, pronto. (entre más reviews, más pronto)**_

_**Bloody kisses**_

_**.**_


End file.
